


Upon One Summers Evening

by nowhere_dawn_death_phan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, but only very slightly and vaguely, this is lowkey Owen/everyone I mentioned there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_dawn_death_phan/pseuds/nowhere_dawn_death_phan
Summary: Owen Harper’s had enough of love. However, it never seems to have had enough of him.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 8





	Upon One Summers Evening

Upon one summers evening,  
I caught myself a thought.  
I wrapped it up in fishing line,  
And reeled it nice and taut.   
My thought had wings of plastic,  
And a tail propeller too.  
I thought of chequered scarves,  
And maybe yes, of you.

Of deep claw marks,  
and punching bags,  
Your knuckles split,   
your shirt in rags.   
Beer bottles, stale popcorn,   
an unworn wedding suit.  
Of high heeled shoes and cardigans,  
and eyes ever astute.   
Of crooked smiles and hot coffee,  
of knowing wrong from right,  
Of silhouettes and mortgage debts,  
and noises in the night.

You ask me what I’m thinking,  
And my heart sinks in my chest.  
I brush it off and look your way,  
And still I try to jest.  
My thought it breaks and shatters,  
The pieces dissolving into dust.   
And yet I tell you anyway,  
For I somehow feel I must.  
It’s not a thought so much,  
As a feeling I know well,  
I’ve learned to shy away from it,  
In case you couldn’t tell.

You take my hands and pull me near,  
“That’s love, can’t you see?”  
“Love,” I say in soft disgust,  
“What’s it ever done for me?”


End file.
